


Calor

by Ariko_Hiranei



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool Thought Boxes, M/M, No se que pensé cuando lo hice, Pervert!Peter, Situado en Avengers vs X-men, Spiderman's Blog
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una ola de calor (probablemente a causa del Fénix) convierte a New York en un infierno terrenal.</p>
<p>Peter solo quería actualizar su blog, en serio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calor

**Author's Note:**

> Lo escribí hace más de un año, no se porque no lo subí aquí XD

Esta noche de verano en particular era muy calurosa, y más estando sentado frente a la computadora tratando de descifrar el algoritmo de duplicación de una muestra de adn. 

-Debería haberme quedado en la mansión de los Avengers, al menos ahí tienen aire acondicionado- se revolvió el cabello con desesperación.

Lanzó un bufido y se dirigió a la ventana para refrescarse un poco, encontrándola cerrada con seguro.

-Bien Peter, eres un genio, cerrando la ventana en semejante ola de calor

Le quito el seguro a la ventana y la abrió, solo para recibir un golpe de frente y caer de espaldas al suelo. La cosa que lo golpeó -y que aun permanecía sobre su cuerpo- era suave, grande y por sobre todo: CALIENTE.

-¡¡¡¡¡Pete!!!!! Gracias por salvarme del infierno de allá afuera

-¡¡Bájate de mi demonios!!- gritó con enojo al darse cuenta de que era esa cosa que lo golpeó- Ya recordé por qué había cerrado la ventana

El mercenario se incorporó un poco, quedando sentado sobre la cadera del castaño. Se levantó la máscara un poco más arriba de la nariz y le regaló una enorme sonrisa a un muy cabreado Peter.

-Vamos baby boy, yo se que amas mis vistas

-Eso no es cierto y bájate pesas demasiado Wade- gruño con tono peligroso

-O si no que harás Pete boy~~

-<Quizá nos compre chili calientito con sodas calientitas>

-[O nos de una paliza y nos regrese a la ardiente calle]

-Pete nunca nos mandaría de regreso a ese horrible infierno en que se ha convertido el exterior ¿verdad panzita dulce?

-Pero por supuesto que no mi querido taquito de dulzura, jamás haría algo así -canturreaba el menor con una sonrisa demasiado retorcida para el gusto de las cajas en la cabeza del otro- es más… ¿por qué no te levantas de mi y te muestro todo mi cariño?

Deadpool se levantó con una gran alegría, solo para verse azotado contra la pared, envuelto en de pies a cabeza -solo con la nariz libre- con al menos 10 kilos de telaraña

-Pero sabes… no ando de humor por todo este maldito y mugre calor. ¡Así que te jo… robas y te quedas ahí!

-Mphfmphfmpfh

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué tienes frío?

-Mphfmpfhmphf- como pudo negó el mercenario

-Eso pensé. Y ahora si me disculpas debo terminar mi tarea.- regresó a sentarse frente a la computadora. Luego de unos minutos agregó- si para cuando termine aún hace tanto calor te desato y nos colamos a la mansión de los Avengers

-[Ya sabía que el chico no era tan malo]

-<¡¡¡CALOOOOOOOOR!!!>

-¡¡¡Hmphphphphpffffff!!! 


End file.
